From Up & Down to the Middle
by theselfproclaimedgreatest7
Summary: Tsuna was always annoyed. Well, not exactly always but mostly and it always left him tired at the end. So when God himself offered him a break and have a vacation on Earth, he happily accepted even though he didn't like humans. When he thought that he was now at his peaceful moment, he just have to bump on some espresso lover who also wasn't human nor a kind of being like him.
1. Chapter 1

A figure of a petite body robed in white was in front of a door that led to a bedroom in a manor. A halo was floating above his head and followed his head's movements. Huge, white wings that ended just a few inches above his ankles seemed to have a soft hue of glow around it because of the pure whiteness.

To say that Tsunayoshi is irritated was an understatement. He was beyond pissed.

Currently, he is knocking on Death's door, quite literally.

When he didn't hear any response, he banged his fist against the door with much force that the door would be off it's hinges if it weren't that it wasn't made of ordinary wood.

" _Go away 50_ _th_ _something messenger,_ " he heard an all too familiar muffled voice. " _before I do the same as I did to the last one before you._ "

Tsuna voiced out through gritted teeth, "It's me."

There was a pause before the door was opened, revealing a very pale but very handsome man. He has a spiky, black, bed hair that clearly screamed ' _I JUST GOT UP_ '. He had a body that women would get major nosebleed at one glance. Currently, he was leaning against the wall that was beside him and was only wearing pants, meaning that he was currently half naked in front of the other. "Ah, Tsunayoshi. My favorite, sexy, sometimes cute angel." He grabbed the said angel by the waist and inhaled his scent. His hand moved lower to Tsuna's ass before he was punched back inside his room.

"I'm no one's property." A tick mark was visible on Tsuna's head as he neared the feared Death, the floating halo followed him from above his head. "So, just earlier, I was just _enjoying_ my time in 'The Great Library' without creepy perverts like you until suddenly a large group of angel messengers came at _me_ , begging something about the so called Death is not doing his duties right while wasting his _time_ in his room and will not come out unless they bring _me_ to you then scares them away." He tapped his right foot repeatedly while leaning to one side and crossed his arms. "Mind telling me what's your problem this time?"

Groaning, Death sat up. "That hurt, though I don't mind being hit by you all day."

Tsuna scoffed. "Cut the crap. You don't feel pain and it _was_ meant to hurt." He grabbed the taller man by the ear. "Now, answer the damn question."

"Kekeke, Tsunayoshi, if you keep pulling my ear, it will come off." He felt the angel pull harder. "A-alright alright, but can you let go first?" then his ear was let go and he muttered. "For an angel, you are merciless."

"I am myself."

"Of course, that's what I like about you."

Tsuna sighed. "Anyway, why are you not doing your work? If you continue lazing around, earth will get too populated. Also, if you go lazy, the reapers will also go lazy." He used his hands to show exaggeration. "Earlier on my way here, I saw some reapers watch comedy shows of humans! I mean, how did they even get the signal?! We're way high up and there is still the secret portal for it to get here! I also saw some play video games! _Freaking_ video games! And it was 'Super Mario'!"

By now, Death stood up, towering over Tsuna. It wasn't surprising because the angel was shorter. "Well, that's good, let them entertain themselves. It's not every day that they get a day off."

" _Death!_ "

"Okay, okay. But first," he wrapped his arms around the angel's waist again and leaned down to whisper at Tsuna's left ear. "let me have a ki-"

 _SMACK!_

Death fell on the floor again and noticed that his nose was broken. Without any complaints, he snapped it back to its place. It would have hurt a lot if he was human, but since he is 'Death', no worries.

" _I'll slice your neck clean next time_."

"No thanks. It would be a hassle to stitch it back together."

Tsuna huffed. "Seriously Death, what is the reason that you would refuse to do your duties?"

"You said that I should behave myself and coop in my room for eternity."

Tsuna stared blankly at him.

Death also stared back at first before his mouth curled into a smirk. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi, I know your falling for me and you can stare as long as you wan-"

Tsuna then kicked him in the groin but as suspected, it didn't have any effect on Death as he only stumbled a bit. Death chuckled.

"Now now, let's take this relationship slow first. I wouldn't want to taint you so fas-"

" ** _Death._** "

Death held both of his hands up but with amusement on his face.

Tsuna sighed once again. "Just forget what I said back then and go back to work."

"Okay but on one condition."

Tsuna raised a brow. "What is it?"

"A kiss from you." Death smiled with his eyes closed. By now, he clearly expected to feel something hit him but his eyes shot open when he felt a peck on his cheek. The angel pulled away with a light blush on his face, almost making Death have a nosebleed at the cute sight.

"Y- you didn't say where so it doesn't need to be on the lips."

Death's mouth opened slightly as he touched the spot that Tsuna kissed and didn't say anything. Tsuna sent him a confused look as his blush faded away.

"What?"

"…you actually kissed me just to make me go back to work? You're not the kind of person to give in." Death paused as he remembered something. "How did the messengers convince you to come here anyway?"

Death blinked once again as two different colored letters was shoved in his face. One was the color of pure white and the other was the color of pitch black. "Both God and Satan sent me a letter to convince you. Apparently, they were having troubles when you suddenly stopped sending in souls."

"…oh," Death was speechless at first and ignored the bitter feeling at the thought of Tsuna's kiss wasn't genuine. "you must have had a hard time."

Tsuna glared at him. "I really did. Now," he dragged Death out of his room by the ear. "time to get back to work."

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Tsu- Tsunayoshi,"

" _What?_ "

"C-can you let go? Like, right now. I think my ear is going to rip-"

"And let you do funny things to me? Nuh uh, ain't gonna happen."

"But-" suddenly, Tsuna didn't feel any weight from what he was pulling and looked at his hand that was holding Death's ear.

"H-HIIEEEEEEE!"

"Told you so."

* * *

 **Hey guys~ this is my new story! I finally have some free time :3 I will try my best in updating my other stories. This is still the first chapter but it will get better I promise :D PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **-theselfproclaimedgreatest7**

 **P.S. Death is not Reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna hummed as he took a stroll in the sea of clouds. Heaven ground was mostly a sea of clouds except for a few buildings here and there whenever you wander. Angels were flying, doing their duties and a few kids playing around. There were also some angels just walking around, deciding to use their legs once in a while.

The brunette each acknowledged back some angels who knew and greeted him. Well, not exactly some since he was pretty much well known for some rumors. The number one rumor of which was that he was God's favorite at this time since His previous one was Satan but the once great angel had fallen too much in the clutches of evil and was banished. Now, Satan ruled in hell.

Hearing the rumors the first time made the brunette angel deadpan. It seemed that the angels took a foolish conclusion as God mostly trusted him on big tasks.

There was also the rumor that made him also famous which was that Death liked him. It seemed that before the head reaper met him, he was a cold and a mysterious reaper, always doing his duties that would be given to him. Now, Tsuna cannot deny that since the rumor had held some truth. He didn't know why but as far as he remembered, Death had always and he means _always_ was flirtatious and perverted around him. It was rather annoying really and he avoided the head reaper as much as possible.

The petite brunette took a deep breath, seeming to enjoy his time walking around as there was no certain reaper to bother him.

"-you baseball idiot!"

"Ahahaha, I can't help it, Hayato."

"Don't say my name so casually!"

The familiar loudness from his two best friends made Tsuna sigh. Some things never change. He propped himself up and decided to check on them before another series of explosions starts.

He turned around a corner and saw the familiar sight of a pair of a raven and a silver-haired angel on a one-sided bickering as the raven haired just kept laughing as always and waving off the other's threats. Tsuna noticed the raven haired was holding something…some kind of stick?

The raven-haired, whose name was Takeshi, noticed him first, "Oh! Tsuna, long time no see!" and gave his signature grin.

"Tsuna-sama!" at this, Tsuna mentally sighed but he knew better than to make his silver haired friend to just call him "Tsuna".

Tsuna smiled, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Takeshi seemed to light up as he remembered what they were originally doing, "We're playing baseball!" he ignored Hayato's shout of protest―"Don't bring me into this!"― he grinned at Tsuna, "want to join?"

On the other hand, the brunette tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Base…ball..?" What is that? He never heard that game before.

If possible, Takeshi grinned even wider. "It's a human sports game. Humans invent so many fun things, don't you think so?" He chuckled. "It's kind of fun and relatively easy." He put a stance with the long stick in his hands, "You just go whoosh! And the other player would just go bam!"

"…okay…"

Sensing his Tsuna-sama's distress (at least what looked like distress to him), Hayato snarled at Takeshi. "You idiot! Tsuna-sama does not take interest in human related things, baseball idiot!"

While what was just said was true, Tsuna sweat dropped, "No, Hayato. That's not it." But he was ignored as Hayato kept throwing insults to Takeshi in every way possible.

The brunette sighed. Typical Hayato.

Takeshi just laughed. "You want to join, Tsuna?"

"No, I'll be on my way to The Great Library."

"Well, whenever you want, you can always play with us." Takeshi said with his signature grin and ignoring Hayato's indignation−"Who says I'm playing?!"

With one last smile sent to his two best friends, Tsuna turned to the way where The Great Library was.

* * *

The Great Library was the only public library that is shared by both angels and demons. The building was very large, and by large, the brunette meant it was very huge. On one side where Tsuna entered, was where the angels' side are. All the books there were all about angels and heaven, not one book that mentions any part of hell is there. On the other far side, were all the demons and devils' side. All the books there were also about hell and not one book mentions anything that is connected to heaven. However, there was also the Middle where all books about heaven and hell are stuffed there. If an angel wants to know that is connected to hell, they go there and same goes for demons and devils if they want to know something that is connected to heaven. Though, hardly anyone goes there since angels are wary if they see a demon or a devil and the demons and devils, on the other hand, don't give a care to know something that concerns angels and heaven. So, the Middle was like an isolated place in the library…or so the others thought.

Since the Middle was kind of isolated, it was quiet than the rest of the library so Tsuna prefers to read there. No one knows he goes there except God(of course), Satan, the messengers, and Death. Tsuna swears the head reaper knows where he is all the time and it annoyed him that his daily routine of quietness is now broken.

He grabbed the book he left on the table when he went to deal with Death yesterday. Since no one goes there, he can leave it anywhere and come back to see it was untouched. Tsuna sighed, he was just so stressed these days he hardly even have time to read by himself, it was mainly Death's fault really. Another reason for his stressfulness is having to fulfill all his missions that were given to him. His thoughts were cut off when he saw a messenger coming his way carrying a pure white letter. He groaned. What now?

He accepted the letter and dismissed the messenger who then left. _I swear I need a rest someday._ Tsuna grumbled mentally as he started to read the letter that was from God, preparing himself to do another mission.

Oh.

 _Oh._

* * *

"What is this?"

God, who took a form of an old bearded man with glasses wearing a robe this time, turned to Tsuna. "Why a letter of course," his eyebrows rose. "I'm sure you know that unless you forgot. Tsk tsk, you're still young."

Tsuna wasn't amused as he saw the mischievous glint in His eyes. "You know what I mean,"

"Well, I just thought you needed a bit of rest. You've been doing missions after missions for me after all."

Tsuna huffed. "Well, I refuse. I'm not really fond of humans." _You know that already._

"I know," God, in one of his new human forms, smiled (more like grinned actually) at him. "But, it is a vacation, as in you will be by yourself." The angel just raised his eyebrows. "I won't bother you in your time there."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

"Well, unless there's an emergency."

Now, who was he to refuse that? Tsuna may dislike humans a bit but he can bear with surrounding himself of humans if it means to have this vacation. "Okay, I'll go. How many days will I be on Earth?"

"Until I call for you to come back,"

Tsuna bowed, "Thank you," he was about to leave but he stopped to ask, "Which character are you cosplaying now?" the brunette mentally added a groan in his mind. Every time he sees God, the latter always transformed himself into fictional human beings that were created from the imaginations of humans. He doesn't transform back then, but ever since He laid a hand on a human's book called... what was it again? Eclipse...no, it was Twilight! Tsuna almost jumped out of his own skin when he saw a _freaking_ vampire in the halls of God's castle and was grinning at him like they were old friends, revealing very sharp fangs to the brunette. Tsuna shivered. Nope, don't wanna remember that again. Why he doesn't want to remember? It's because of the shock at the thought that there was a vampire in the castle made him run to where his feet could bring him but then he remembered he had wings and proceeded to fly until he bumped into someone, who was unfortunately Death. At the time, he didn't care who it was. Death would have had a freaking nosebleed if he had blood and was overwhelmed with joy when Tsuna clung to him and looked up to him with tears in his eyes which, to Death, was the _cutest_ sight ever.

Tsuna was snapped out of his memory lane when God spoke.

"Oh, you wish to know, young muggle?"

What.

"Or is it just your heart's desire?"

"Did you just call me a muggle?"

"Why, yes, I did."

Tsuna hesitated. "What's a muggle?"

"It is what you call to non-magic folks,"

"I'm an angel,"

He nodded, "Exactly."

Tsuna sighed. Nope, definitely don't want to deal with this absurdness. "Nevermind, I'll be off now."

"And Harry,"

"It's _Tsuna,"_

God looked left and right before leaning to the brunette to whisper, " _I know, just go with it."_

Tsuna grumbled but let out an "Ok".

The angel swore he saw His eyes twinkle as He leaned back. "A piece of advice: It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Tsuna just stared blankly at him before responding, "Okay," and proceeded to head out. He could just imagine Him waving His hands frantically when the brunette heard Him say, "Have fun on your vacation!" as he walked out.

Well, at least he will have some time off for a while. He hoped this vacation will last more than a year.

 _Oh, how wrong he was._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm not dead yet xD I'm so sorry for disappearing suddenly. A lot of things happened and my laptop broke and there was a lot of family drama I don't even want to get into detail 'cuz it's too long. I typed this using the computer so I can't update this story as frequently as you would want to 'cuz I have other stories to deal with and my family uses the computer frequently xD again, I'm so sorry xD have mercy on this poor soul xD haha...poor...*mentally cries***

 **BTW hehe :3 God's advice in this chapter was one of Dumbledore's (a character from Harry Potter) famous lines mwehehe you could say I'm a fan of Harry Potter (*whispers* I love Fred Weasley) and I have put not ONE omake in this comeback chap but TWO XD hooray. Just for the fun of it actually. Okay~ here ya go!**

* * *

 **Omake1**

Death calmly walked in the halls of the building where God resides to turn in his monthly report. He whistled in a good-natured way, anyone could see that he was in a good mood. Now, he usually would just send one of his reapers but everyone was too busy to collect human souls on Earth because apparently, a huge earthquake occurred there so everyone had jumped down and back up frantically as to collect as many souls as possible before the place would be jam-packed with ghosts and missing souls (souls that somehow escaped from a reaper and REAPERS don't have a f*cking TRACKING DEVICE) so, he had to do it himself. Sigh, he would have had to separate those souls to Heaven or Hell after this. How troublesome. Nonetheless, he wouldn't let that bother his mood until later.

"HHHIIIEEEEE!"

Death stopped and narrowed his eyes. He recognized the cute voice that was screaming in terror, it was his dear Tuna-fish's. He saw a white dot from the far distance coming straight at him but as it neared closer, he knew it was Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Wha-!" he was taken by surprise when Tsuna clung to him and it didn't seem that the brunette would let go anytime soon. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the head reaper's waist and buried his face against the taller being. Death could hear the muffled sobs. "Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi looked up at him and-OHMYLORD. The said brunette was looking up at him with his usual cutetemptingsexy face but he had tears in his eyes and his face was _flushed_.

It was too much for Death and he just hugged the brunette back and enjoyed the moment in bliss.

It didn't take long when Tsuna seemed to calm down and realized the position he was in.

Let's just say that Death had a hard time sewing a few of his limbs back but _it was so worth it_.

* * *

 **Omake2 (I actually wanted to insert this in the actual story chap and not just an extra but I'm too lazy XD)**

"What. Are you. Wearing?"

The messenger, or rather the messenger under the costume, shrugged. Tsuna sighed.

"Why, are you wearing that?" The messenger was wearing a costume of a human-sized owl, you know the kind of costume for mascots. It was a bit unnerving for Tsuna to look at him when he is stared back with big unblinking eyes.

Tsuna only heard a muffled reply.

"What?"

Again, the messenger replied but it was still incomprehensible. The messenger sighed, and it was even more unnerving because it was like the big owl costume actually sighed, before removing the head part of the costume. "I was ordered to."

Tsuna didn't want to ask any more question at that, lest he gets a headache. He quickly dismissed the messenger and looked at the white letter when he noticed a weird red wax seal on it that had an H in the middle with four different animals around it, there were even some words but Tsuna didn't understand any of it. Tsuna stared blankly before continuing to open it and read its contents. Nope, not gonna pry further for it.

* * *

 **READ &REVIEW PLS**


End file.
